Forever's Gonna Start Tonight
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Honestly, you haven't seen scary until you've seen Dimitri Belikov and Vasilissa Dragomir siding with each other. Post-TRC


**A/N: I haven't written about them in a while, I know, so I might be a little rusty. But I was reading VA again and I got all nostalgic so ya know... Smut! This is set after the end of Bloodlines.**

* * *

Rose sighed deeply as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Honestly she had no idea how they had talked her into this. If it hadn't been for the fact that Dimitri asked her to marry him right after he got her off three times in a row, she wasn't sure she would have given in so easily. Not because she didn't want to marry him, she did. Rose just wanted to make him work a little harder for it.

People would argue that forty five minutes eating her out was more than enough but still. Where would have been the fun in giving in on the first try; or the first fifty. This is who they were, they played games, they made each other work hard for what they wanted. Plus there was a betting pool going around about it and Rose had kind of betted on her holding on a month more before she finally said 'yes'. But that didn't happen, alright? And she lost her fifty bucks to Hans from all people! Damn Dimitri Belikov, his talented tongue and the blissful daze it put her in!

After the initial first shock of her saying 'yes' everything went into motion. Lissa stepped in and started organising the wedding like her life depended on it. She wanted for the ceremony to be held in the Court's cathedral, Rose told her she was insane. She just wanted a quiet affair, maybe elope and fly to Vegas; she always wanted to get married by an Elvis impersonator. Christian was the only one who laughed with her joke.

Honestly, you haven't seen scary until you've seen Dimitri Belikov and Vasilissa Dragomir siding with each other. Three hours and a lot of arguing later they settled on having the ceremony at the Academy. Which wasn't so bad because the place held sentimental value for Rose. More than what she liked to admit, actually. It _was_ the place they fell in love after all. Every single inch of that school held a memory, some good, some bad, but all of them put together made them who they were.

Now that that was out of the way she had to find a dress. She asked for her mother to accompany her on the first try. Dimitri had insisted that it was a mother/daughter thing and Janine would really appreciate it. Boy, was he wrong! They bailed outside the bridal store and somehow ended up at a shooting ranch. What? They both had more fun there than choosing a dress! If it was up to Rose she's go in jeans and a T-shirt and Janine had the same idea.

For her second try Lissa suggested she ask Dimitri's family. Which she did of course and regretted every single second. Rose loved the Belikov women, she absolutely adored them but to say they didn't have the same taste would be the understatement of the century. Where Rose wanted something simple and easy to move in her future sisters in law wanted layer after layer of silk, chiffon and ribbons. They left the shop shortly after because Rose was not going to wear that! Not even if Lissa used compulsion on her.

Finally her best friend stepped in to save the day once more. Lissa send Jill and Sydney out to pick up a few dresses and bring them back. Rose took only one look at the first dress they brought out, one look and she was completely in love. It was a simple ivory dress, two thick straps falling over her shoulders leading down her back where they created a deep 'v' exposing her shoulders and part of her lower back. It was made out of pure silk and screamed her name so loudly Rose felt like crying. She didn't try on anything else, this was _the_ dress.

 _Her dress._

So they had worked out where the ceremony would take place, where the party would follow, they found the dress and Lissa was of course going to be her maid of honour. Rose thought that was about it until Christian and Adrian strolled into her office arguing loudly. Completely unaware of the fact that they were a step away from being castrated, mind you, because Rose had enough of this travesty. She signed up for a fucking wedding, not for playing the referee every time someone had a problem. Frankly she let Lissa put this together so she wouldn't have to deal with it!

Apparently Dimitri hadn't chosen a best man and since he kicked them out of his office because of work overload Rose had to make the decision. Adrian argued that he was Dimitri's cousin and in extend close family so he had to be the best man. Christian in return, countered that he had been Dimitri's best friend for eight years. He had always been very supportive of their relationship from the get go so the spot had to be his.

Rose put the argument to rest easily, since Lissa was her maid of honour then Christian would be the best man. Adrian could be the flower boy or the ring bearer she had joked. She didn't expect that he would actually take her up on her offer! Until Sydney heard about it and vetoed the whole thing. Ever the voice of reason that woman.

Six long months later, Lissa claimed a summer wedding would be better, they all found their way to St. Vladimir's Academy. Rose couldn't complain, excluding the very few crucial decisions she had to make (i.e. dress, bridesmaids and such) she had been left on her own devices as Lissa put the whole thing together. Not that her best friend minded, Rose knew it was actually he favorite thing to do.

Lissa had been rather bitter about not being able to plan Adrian's wedding. Held a mean grudge for over a year until Adrian bribed her by making her the godmother of their newest addition. Why Syd let him knock her up, Rose would never know. They did make cute babies though. Little Tatiana Ivashkov the Second was the most chubby and sweet child Rose had ever met.

Rose flopped down on her old bed, staying in her old dorm had been mandatory, and grabbed her phone. She had no messages or missed calls which meant that Dimitri was either having too much fun in his bachelor party or Adrian had gotten him drunk out of his mind. Which evidently only Adrian could pull off because the huge Russian could drink anyone under the table. Lissa had thrown her a bachelor party too when they were still at Court.

' _You don't want bags under your eyes on your wedding day, Rose!'_ She had chastised very serious and Rose had rolled her eyes. You don't want bags under your eyes but you know, a hangover groom was not a big deal. Anyway, she was getting sidetracked again.

She would sell her soul to Satan to have Dimitri here with her. For two reasons, one she was getting wound up about this whole thing and needed his reassurance. She knew she loved him, she did want to be his wife but Rose was still scared something would go wrong. Because come on, it wouldn't be them unless something went wrong! And two she always had that fantasy of fucking him on her old bed.

She called it nostalgia, fucking her hot as hell mentor on the Academy's cheap sheets got her off like there's no tomorrow when she had been a student here. And a couple of times after she graduated. That is until she tried the real thing and after that nothing could compare.

Her head snapped towards her window when it snapped open and she pulled her gun out of her nightstand. Her father had gotten her one when she turned twenty three, she already had her own silver stake, the gun was only completed the set of weapons she should carry. Guns might not work against Strigoi but they sure as hell do some damage to anyone else that tried to hurt her. She released the safety mechanism and pointed towards the intruder.

"Comrade!" She hissed quickly pointing the gun to the floor. "Do you have a death wise or something?"

"Roza, Roza, Roza." He tsk'd and moved closer. "Always ready to shoot people." From the looks of it Dimitri wasn't exactly drunk but he wasn't sober either. Maybe pleasantly buzzed.

"What are you doing here?" She placed her gun back on the nightstand and Dimitri came up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist.

"Wanted to see you." He nuzzled her neck and a shiver run down her back. "I missed you, Roza." She smiled and turned around to face him, searching for his lips. She didn't waste any time, crashing her mouth against his in a hungry kiss. Dimitri's hands traveled down her back, cupping her ass and hosting her up.

"I can see that." She teased, tracing a path down his throat with her mouth, as he carried her to the bed. "Can feel it too." Rose moaned when he pushed his hard length against her covered cunt, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Suddenly there were too many barriers between them and Rose needed them gone.

Frantically she helped him out of his T-Shirt as he moved the straps of her nightie out of his way, exposing her perfect tits to the warm air. Her nipples tighten when his tongue flicked over one and then the other. If she knew one thing about Dimitri Belikov that was that he was a boobs man. He loved all of her but he had an especially soft spot for her boobs. Rose's fingers, tracing the hard planes of his chest, moved lower towards the zipper of his jeans.

But Dimitri being the God she knew he was pinned her small hands at her sides as his lips moved kissed their way down her stomach. She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped from the back of her throat as he placed a small kiss at the top of her panties before he tore the thin fabric away. Her hips shot off of the bed when he found her clit, tracing the sensitive nub with his tongue the way he knew drove her crazy.

Rose didn't need much after that, being together so many years Dimitri had her body all mapped out. He didn't stop when the first orgasm rolled over her in hot waves, he pushed for another and another until she was an incoherent mess. Rose grabbed his hair harshly and pulled his lips back up to hers, finally having enough. Wrapping her legs around his waist she took the chance and flipped them over, straddling his waist.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." He moaned helplessly, his hands resting on her full hips.

"I know your wife." Rose teased and finally unbuckled his belt, followed by his zipper. "She wouldn't mind." She teased before her lips found his again. Working together they got rid of his pants and didn't waste another moment. They both sighed when Rose took him in, sliding on his cock slowly, savouring the moment. No matter how many times they did this, and they did it a lot, it would never get old. No one of them would ever get bored of the way their bodies fit together. Of the way they moved so in sync.

Rose took her time, moving over him, letting him enjoy the show. It was after all their last single night, after tomorrow she'd be Mrs Belikov and he'd be Mr Hathaway as Jill had teased them. Dimitri's hands cupped her breasts, squeezing the perky mounds with enough force to make her moan loudly and call his name. Her body tensed and Dimitri knew it was his turn.

Flipping them over again he laid her down against the warm sheets. Pinning her hands above her head he wasted no time, pushing inside of her as hard as he could manage, his other hand rubbing her clit roughly. Rose came with a loud shrill, pulsing around him, her body trying to suck him in as deep as it could. He didn't last long after either. Emptying himself inside her with a cry of her name, slumping against her.

"God, you're amazing." She smiled lazily, running her fingers over his spine lightly. Many moons ago he had promised to do things that would drive her crazy. He always kept his promise, years later and every time they had sex, be it just fucking or making love, he never ceased to make her lose her mind. With his tongue, his fingers or his huge cock.

"You're not too bad yourself." He murmured laughing softly. "I swear one of this days you're going to kill me." She loved how his accent always thicken after they fucked. It sounded so sexy and only made her wet all over again.

"It's a pretty good way to go." She shrugged and Dimitri finally moved to lay beside her, their limps tangled together. It wasn't long before sleep pulled both of them under, exhausted from what they did a few minutes ago.

 _ **~Forever's Gonna Start Tonight~**_

Rose woke up to gentle kisses on her back, Dimitri's warm breath fanning over her skin. She sighed into her pillow, content with just being in his arms. If you ask her, waking up with Dimitri by her side was her favorite thing.

"Good morning, Comrade." She murmured turning to face him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He returned claiming her soft lips into a deep kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"More relaxed than ever." She admitted, all the nerves from the previous night gone.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asked concerned and she shook her head laughing.

Truth was that Dimitri could get a little too excited in the heat of the moment and Rose wouldn't mind but there were instances that she couldn't walk the next day. It had been so embarrassing to explain the first time, what was she supposed to say? ' _My boyfriend gave it so good to me and now I can't walk_ '? It was kind of ridiculous and inappropriate. It never ceased to amuse their friends and make her boss uncomfortable, though. After a certain point Hans just shook his head and claimed he didn't want to know. Which Rose was fine with.

"Nah, you were perfect." She assured him and placed a kiss in the middle of his naked chest. "How was your bachelor party?" She changed the subject.

"Dreadful." He admitted. "I spend five hours of being cornered by every single person _you_ know only to be told they will more or less kill me if I hurt you." He said offended. "As if I would be that stupid!" Rose laughed loudly at his pouty face, running her fingers through his tousled hair. "It's not funny! Even Stan took me aside to warn me. Apparently you're still his favorite student." Rose only laughed harder, finally pushing him on his back.

"Poor baby." She cooed. "Now I need to make it up to you." She whispered seductively and her hand slipped under the blanket they shared, wrapping around his already hard dick.

"Roza." He moaned as she pumped lazily, torturing him sweetly. She'd give in, in a moment she would take him inside of her and ride him exactly the way she knew he loved. Just as as she was about to turn her thought into reality a sharp knock on her door stopped them.

"Fuck." She hissed, stilling her moves. "Yes?" She asked taking a deep breath, trying to steady her words.

"Rose?" Thankfully it was Sydney's voice that answered. Rose knew the former alchemist would never barge into her room without Rose giving her permission. Which was kind of a perfect storm because really, Syd didn't need to see Dimitri naked as the day he was born. "Lissa says it's breakfast time and you need to move fast. She won't let you eat anything else!" Syd warned and Rose rolled her eyes. Of course she wouldn't, Lissa had claimed that Rose wouldn't be allowed to touch food after she entered the room she was supposed to get ready. They couldn't risk staining the dress or ruining her make up.

"I'll be right out!" Rose called and it seemed enough because she heard Sydney's footsteps moving away fast. "Rain check?" She smiled cheekily at Dimitri and her future husband returned it.

"Tonight." He promised and pushed off of him gently.

"Tonight." She agreed and laid back, watching him get dressed. When he was done Dimitri leaned over her for one last kiss, his fingers running through her long locks.

"See you at the altar?" He asked with a half smile.

"I'll be the one wearing white." She winked. "Even though I haven't been a virgin in years." She added as an afterthought

"My Roza." Dimitri shook his head laughing. "I love you." He said finally, dropping one last kiss on her forehead, before he made his way towards the window he came in through.

"Love you more!" Rose said as he climbed out. Her heart did a small backflip as he left and Rose stretched, ready to start her day.

There were a lot of things to be done today. But most of all, she couldn't wait to get married to the love of her life.


End file.
